


Keep Wanting To Hear

by sunshinecloud



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: CAN'T STOP, Cloud - Freeform, Cute, M/M, NielWoon, PeachCloud, but they are too cute, cutestest ever alive, even the world fight me i will keep shipping them, i just want to live in peace, i miss you, peach - Freeform, they are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinecloud/pseuds/sunshinecloud
Summary: Ha Sungwoon keep hearing that. Kang Daniel's voice. Calling out his name.





	Keep Wanting To Hear

"Our small and precious hyung," 

Sungwoon quickly open his eyes. He look around. He's alone.

He let out heavy sigh. Why he keep hearing that?

It's their break period. Everyone are going back to their family or their company's dorm.

Now, Sungwoon is alone in his room. In Hotshot's dorm. The other members already leave for practice in the morning when Sungwoon haven't awake yet.

This few days, he keep hearing that. Daniel's voice. Calling his name, his nickname.

He tried to ignore it but he keep on hearing that. And he want to hear it that too. From Kang Daniel.

It's just. Maybe because Daniel keep being clingy to him a few days straight before their break period.

Sungwoon decided to take a walk. 

He often walk alone. No one will recognise him if he's alone. But when he walks with other member, people will easily notice him.

And now, he just walk. 

But then, he feel like someone is following him from his back. He didn't remember he has this kind of dedicated fan that will keep following him.

After a few minutes walking, that person still following him. Sungwoon stop walking. That person also stop walking. But Sungwoon can feel that there's someone stand behind him.

"What do you want?" Sungwoon asked.

"Hyung,"

Sungwoon eyes got widen.

"Sungwoon hyung,"

That voice.

"My small and precious hyung," Daniel said from his back.

"Daniel," before he could turn around to face him, Daniel hugs him from behind. Resting his chin on Sungwoon's left shoulder.

"I miss my precious cloud hyung," he whispered.

Sungwoon touch Daniel's hands. He can't help but to smile. He miss him too. He keep wanting to hear Daniel's voice. As he heard Daniel's voice just now, it feels like there's flowers bloom in his heart.

"Keep saying that. Keep calling my name," Sungwoon said. "Because I keep wanting to hear it. Your voice,"

**Author's Note:**

> because of this mess that happened, i decided to write this. who care what they said, right? shipping a member with another is not a sin or crime, right?


End file.
